inazuma_eleven_go_galaxyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mira Tsuki
Welcome XD Boo XD Please remove this wiki from your favorite wiki please~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 20:15, March 12, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ And thanks XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 20:33, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Re:Chat I think I will come soon~ Though I can't stay for too long~ Sorry~ >< Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 18:50, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Seeya soon~! I think I will join in a half hour but I will join~! ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 18:53, March 14, 2013 (UTC) It's okay~! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 23:22, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Re:Help Yeah, I can help you out with creating the articles! But I don't know If I can start it today as I might be going to my grandma's house, but I'm not sure yet. But If I don't make any today, I'l be sure to create lots tomorrow~! |' GouenjiShuuya'123' | Z Slash | 10:51, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Yep I started some, even though that's as far as I go today because I have to leave soon. I'm going to carry on tomorrow and maybe later though. Oh, sorry! Next time I'll leave it XD And Bye~! |' GouenjiShuuya'123' | Z Slash | 12:56, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Mario Kart Wii Ya Tsurugi~! It has been a long time when we had Mario Kart XD~ I want to ask if you would like to Mario Kart with me and Kotoni (And maybe my little sister XD) today if you are free?~ XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 08:43, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Kotoni mentioned the afternoon, are you free then?~ If you don't want to play, it is fine~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 09:12, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Is it now?~ XD I thought it was after 6:00 PM or was that evening?~ XD If it is after 12:00 PM, yerep~ For her is it after 2 hours~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 09:24, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Aaaaaaaah-- Stupid me-- XD Ah okay~ Thanks for informing me XD~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 09:48, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Ya Tsurugi~! We are playing right now~ You can join us if you want~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 14:37, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Re:"Boo" Yaaaaaay, I scared you a bit~~ :3 Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 22:10, March 21, 2014 (UTC) No problem~ :3 Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 05:11, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Re:BOO Ya~! It has been indeed a while~! I saw it with all the blog comments~ XD I was considering to join but I am not really sure to join actually, so yeah-- I miss talking to everyone too, especially with you~--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 12:11, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Me toooooo~ I am not busy, just wiki editing (as always-- XD I don't change huh .-.) I can come but I am not really sure if I am really wanted-- XD Yeah-- Sorry for not telling! I got a new phone and totally forgot about it untill you mentioned-- .-.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 12:18, May 17, 2015 (UTC) XD Ehehehe-- There are so many users in there-- (Really or did you meant not lying instead of lying? XD)--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 12:27, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Aaah~ Alright, I might join later today~ :D--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 12:34, May 17, 2015 (UTC) I'll join when I have the courage though-- XD For now, I'll keep talking with you here~ How are things btw on Tumblr, been inactive there for a looooong while-- XD--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 12:38, May 17, 2015 (UTC) YES BECAUSE I AM STUPID .-. There is actually, just kinda forget about tumblr aswell-- XD Might pick it up again~--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 12:54, May 17, 2015 (UTC) I think I'll come back~ XD Might join quickly about right now or 15 mins-- XD Need to work about around 1 hour~ Why, this wiki is dead, so no problem~ XD Okay, have a nice bath~!--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 13:02, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for not joining yesterday-- I was mostly not home yesterday and due to that wiki layout update yesterday, I was not able to join the chat, I couldn't scroll to the sjde -.- I believe J am able to join today~! Seeya then~!--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 16:07, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Oops, just ignore that message, I didn't look at the time stamp-- XD I also will join soon~~--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 17:31, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Ya~! I think we just missed each other ;_; I joined around 18:00 my time and left around 20:25, right before you lefr the message-- ;_; I hope I will be able to join tomorrow~!--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 21:08, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Ya~! I am fine, how about you~ Oh no problem about that, I haven't joined in a while aswell-- XD Nice to hear that your exams are over~! I am not sure if I will join in this couple of weeks because my schoolexams week is coming up and I need to study for that-- I might drop in a few times but I am not sure about that. I'll be sure to join after my schoolexams are over and also in the summer vacation~!--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 16:45, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for wishing me good luck~! I'll drop by the chat whenever I am able to.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 14:18, June 18, 2015 (UTC)